Electroslag welding is a single pass welding process that may be used to join two or more work pieces at a weld location. In general, electroslag welding may include electrical resistance heating, using electrodes, a molten slag pool positioned between the work pieces, cooling shoes and a base plate. As the weld progresses, the electrodes may be fed into the molten slag pool which may fill the void between the work pieces, and cool to form the weld. The cooling shoes and base plate may be removed and excess weld material may be removed to complete the weld process.